Saber Goes To School
by AzraeLiv G.M.A
Summary: The Title says everything
1. Chapter 1

**Saber Goes To School**

_Author: Livi Gamanganime_

_Disclaimer : Ga tau, yang jelas bukan punya saya.. _

_Genre(s): School life, romance_

Minna-san !

Ini Fanfic ke-3

Fanfic ini lama buatnya (soalnya males, xp)

So, minna-san..

ENJOY ! (^-^)

"Txt" Dialog

'Txt' Membatin

*A/N : Txt* Author's Note

_XxX Fate-Stay-Night XxX_

"Saber, aku pergi dulu!" Cowok remaja itu berteriak.

Ia terlihat terburu – buru. Roti masih menggantung di mulutnya sambil ia memakai sepatunya.

Belum sempat aku membalas, ia sudah membanting pintu dan pergi.

Aku bingung dengan sikapnya yang selalu terburu buru di pagi hari.

'Disaat tidak bertarung lebih baik beristirahat' itulah motto-ku

Tetapi kali ini, aku tidak sepenuhnya tertidur.

Aku memikirkan keadaan Shirou, takutnya ia diserang lagi oleh servant lain.

"Setiap pagi… Shirou ke sekolah? Sekolah itu seperti apa sih ?" aku berpikir

"Di sana ngapain aja yah?" Aku tertarik dengan kegiatan ini, sekolah.

_XxX Fate-Stay-Night XxX_

"Aku pul.."

"Shirou aku ingin sekolah!" Aku berteriak cepat sebelum ia menyelesaikan kata – katanya.

"eh?" Ia memasang tampang 'bloon'

"Aku ingin tahu apa yang kau lakukan di tempat yang bernama sekolah itu. Kelihatannya menyenangkan, lagipula dengan begitu aku dapat mengawasi kamu bila dalam bahaya. Karena itu izinkan aku.."

"STOP!"

Aku terdiam seketika.

"Aku tidak keberatan kau bersekolah, tetapi darimana kita mendapatkan uang untuk biaya sekolahmu?"

"Itu bisa diatur!"

"GYAA! Rin!" Shirou berteriak. "Jangan muncul tiba – tiba seperti hantu dong!"

Kulihat Rin dengan wajah berseri –seri, yang entah darimana muncul. Sepertinya ia menguping pembicaraan kami.

"Bisakah, Rin-san? Aku ingin sekolah. Aku ingin tahu kehidupan apa yang kalian jalani di sekolah," aku bertanya penuh harap.

"Tentu saja! Aku akan membayar uang sekolahmua, tidak seperti Shirou, aku seorang bangsawan," Terdengar nada sombong.

"Arigatou, Rin-san!"

"Kau tidak keberatan bukan, Shirou?" Rin bertanya.

"Baiklah bila itu yang Saber inginkan," Shirou tersenyum.

Aku tersenyum, kemuadian melangkah memasuki rumah.

…

"Kau tidak berpikir aku melakukan ini secara gratis bukan?" Tanya Rin dengan nada iblis.

"eh?" Shirou merasakan aura jahat Rin.

"Setiap hari kau harus membersihkan rumahku sampai bersinar dan tidak ada debu yang menempel. Mengerti? Baiklah, aku pulang dulu," Rin berjalan santai keluar rumah.

"SIALAN KAU, RIN !" Shirou kesal sendiri.

_XxX Fate-Stay-Night XxX_

Malamnya,

"Hee? Saber-san akan sekolah?" Sakura terkaget – kaget. Sup yang sedang di bawanya ke ruang makan sampai jatuh.

"Hati – hati!" Aku menangkap sup itu dengan sigap. Untunglah tidak samapai tumpah.

"Terima kasih," Sakura mengambil mangkuk itu dari tanganku.

"Saber!"

"Ya?" Kudengar suara Shirou.

"Rin berkata kau sudah bisa masuk sekolah besok, ini seragamnya," setumpuk pakaian ditaruh tepat di depanku "kau akan masuk ke kelas yang sama denganku, besok kau akan mengalami kehidupan sekolah yang sebenarnya," Shirou menjelaskan panjang lebar. Terlihat jelas kekhawatiran di matanya.

Sakura terhenyak, "Secepat itu? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Aku tidak tahu, sepertinya Rin menyogok dengan jumlah uang yang besar. Mungkin saja ia hanya perlu menunjukan aura jahatnya yang selama ini ditutupinya." Shirou berkata tidak jelas.

"Aku akan mencoba seragam – seragam ini dulu ya!" Aku mengambil seragam yang ditumpuk dan berlari ke kamar.

…

"Apa benar ia akan baik – baik saja?" Sakura bertanya.

"Kita lihat saja besok" Shirou mendesah.

Tak lama kemudian, Aku melangkah dengan seragam sekolah.

Kemeja lengan panjang putih yang dipadu dengan vest coklat muda dengan rok lipit coklat tua 2 centi di atas lutut.

"Wah! Kau cantik sekali, Saber!" Sakura memuji.

Sedangkan Shirou tidak berkata apa–apa. Sepertinya, ia terpaku melihatku memakai seragam sekolah.

Saat mata kami bertemu, ia memalingkan wajah dan berkata, "Tidurlah, sekarang sudah malam. Besok kau sekolah,"

Aku sedikit kecewa, tapi menuruti perkataannya.

_XxX Fate-Stay-Night XxX_

Pukul 00.50

Aku masih belum tertidur. Aku memikirkan banyak hal.

Shirou Emiya, yang secara tidak sengaja memanggilku.

Rin Tohsakan dan servant-nya, Archer. Seharusnya menjadi rival, tetapi sama sekali tidak terlihat sifat memusuhi.

Sakura Mato, sahabat Shirou.

Kehidupan sekolahku besok.

Pasti menyenangkan.

Aku tersenyum senang. Memejamkan mata. Berharap agar bisa tidur dengan nyenyak.

_XxX Fate-Stay-Night XxX_

Esok paginya di sekolah.

"Semuanya, kita kedatangan murid baru dari Inggris," Sensei memasuki kelas, aku mengikuti di belakangnya.

Hatiku berdebar debar. 'doki doki'

Sensei menulis namaku di papan tulis dan mempersilahkanku memperkenalkan diri.

Aku memandang seluruh isi kelas. Kira – kira 37 anak, memandangku dengan penasaran.

2 orang yang lain memandangku sambil tersenyum. Mereka adalah Rin dan Shirou. Seakan berkata "Ganbatte-nee"

Aku menarik nafas panjang dan berkata, "Aku Saber. Baru pindah dari Inggris. Senang berkenalan dengan kalian," sambil menundukkan kepala.

Cowok – cowok (selain Shirou) bersiul nakal, beberapa berbisik bisik dengan cowok lain. Sekilas aku bisa menangkap apa yang mereka katakan seperti "Cantik", "suaranya begitu lembut", dan "WoW"

Sedangkan cewek cewek memandangku biasa saja.

"Ya, Saber. Silahkan duduk di bangku kosong di belakang," Sensei mempersilahkanku duduk.

Aku berjalan pelan. Kemudian duduk di tempat yang telah disediakan.

"Ya, mari kita lanjutkan pelajaran. Buka halaman 34" Sensei berkata tidak sabar.

Di sela-sela pelajaran, ada yang memanggilku.

"Hoi"

Aku menoleh ke kanan. Cowok yang memanggilku ini berambut 'hampir-ungu' dengan mata hitam yang dihiasi kacamata, membuatnya terlihat intelek.

"Hai. Aku Issei Ryudo," Katanya sambil berbisik dan mengulurkan tangan.

"Saber" Aku membalas jabatan tangannya.

"Bagaimana bila aku temani kau untuk melihat lihat lingkungan sekolah?" Ia menawarkan diri

"Tentu saja. Terima kasih," aku tersenyum.

Aku tidak menyadari ada sepasang mata yang mengamati kejadian tadi. Tidak, dua pasang mata.

_XxX Fate-Stay-Night XxX_

Istirahat.

"Aku Tanaka"

"Saber! Aku Satou"

"Hi, cewek. Aku pangeranmu yang siap melayani. Panggil saja Jun"

Aku kaget, cowok cowok itu tiba-tiba mendekatiku dan merubungi mejaku.

Seperti semut merubungi gula.

"Ah.. Mm.." Aku bingung mau menjawab apa.

Kulirik sekitarku, Shirou maupun Rin tidak nampak dimanapun. Sepertinya tidak ada yang tergerak untuk membantu.

"Minggir. Saber sudah ada janji denganku."

Kulihat Issei mengusir cowok cowok itu. Aku mendesah lega

"Ayo" Issei menarik tanganku. Aku agak kaget, tapi menurut.

Issei menarikku keluar kelas. Ia terus memegang tanganku sampai ke taman sekolah.

Saat itulah ia baru sadar bahwa ia terus menggenggam tanganku.

"Ah, maaf" Issei melepas tanganku. Mukanya memerah.

"Tidak apa apa" Aku membalas biasa saja.

"Biar kuantar kau mengenali lingkungan sekolah. Aku sudah janji. Mari" ***A/N : Mari? Bahasa yang aneh untuk digunakan.. Ya sudahlah***

Pipinya masih kemerahan, kemudian berjalan.

Aku mengikutinya. Bertanya tanya dalam hati, mengapa pipinya merah begitu ya ?

_XxX Fate-Stay-Night XxX_

**-Shirou's POV-**

Aku melihat mereka.

Bergandengan tangan menuju taman sekolah.

Hatiku panas.

'Tunggu, mengapa hatiku panas?'

'Saber hanyalah servant-ku'

Aku masih menatap mereka dari jendela.

Issei terlihat salah tingkah.

'Apa mungkin ?'

**-Someone's POV-**

'Siapa anak itu?'

Aku mengepalkan tangan.

'Kau mencari masalah dengan orang yang salah'

Aku berjalan cepat menuju kelasku

_XxX Fate-Stay-Night XxX_

Livi's Note :

Hahahaha…

Minna, ini fanfic pertamaku yang bersambung

Biasa Cuma nulis one-shot

Review please.

It'll motivate me to write more.


	2. Chapter 2

**Saber Goes To School**

_Author: Livi Gamanganime_

_Disclaimer : Fate/Stay Night is not mine !_

_Genre(s): School life, romance_

Well.

Thanks for the review.

Maaf lama, soalnya buntu ide nih.. Trus ada some kind of writers block

Tapi untungnya skarang uda update nih. Wohoo !

So, without further ado, This is it !

"Txt" Dialog

'Txt' Membatin

*A/N : Txt* Author's Note

_XxX Fate-Stay-Night XxX_

"Ini lapangan."

Aku mengangguk angguk kecil.

Sejujurnya, aku sudah mengenali lingkungan sekolah ini. Rider pernah menyerang Shirou dan aku dipanggil ke sekolah ini.

Aku sempat menghafal dan mempelajari denahnya, siapa tau sekolah ini akan dipakai sebagai medan perang lagi.

"Kira-kira itu saja. Ayo kita kembali ke kelas."

Aku mengikuti Issei. Ia masih terlihat salah tingkah sejak dari taman tadi.

'Sebenarnya dia kenapa sih ?' Aku kebingungan. *A/N: maklumlah ya, Saber khan masih polos xp*

_XxX Fate-Stay-Night XxX_

Di kelas,

"Issei, kau dipanggil Sawako-sensei. Ayo, cepat!"

"Ah, baiklah," Issei menoleh padaku "Kau cobalah berteman dengan yang lain, aku pergi dulu. Bye!"

Ia berlari lari kecil menyusul anak yang tadi menyuruhnya pergi.

Aku kembali duduk di kursiku. Menatap jendela yang persis disampingku.

"Saber, kau tadi ngapain dengan Issei?"

"Tidak kenapa napa"

"Aah, kau tidak perlu berbohong. Issei tidak pernah bersikap semanis itu pada cewek manapun."

"Rin, diamlah," Aku kesal dengan sikapnya.

"Huh, ga asik!" Rin terlihat kecewa. "Ya udah. Aku mau pergi ke kantin, mau ikut ga ?"

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku sudah makan tadi bersama Issei," Aku teringat saat kami makan di kantin tadi.

"Dan kau bilang tidak kenapa napa? Itu apa-apa tau!"

"Katanya mau ke kantin tadi ?" Aku mulai jengah diinteriogasi oleh Rin.

"Ah, ya sudah." Rin pergi. Kulihat samar-samar Archer mengikutinya. Ia menatap penuh arti padaku.

Aku tidak mengerti arti tatapannya itu.

Tak lama kemudian, bel masuk berbunyi.

Perlahan semua tempat duduk terisi penuh oleh murid kelas ini.

Aku masih belum tahu semua anak di kelas ini.

'Semuanya butuh proses'

Kulihat Shirou yang duduk di ujung belakang. Aku belum menyapanya sama sekali sejak tadi.

'Tidak perlu juga sih, aku kan tinggal bersamanya' Aku tersenyum kecil

Taiga-sensei memasuki kelas, sejujurnya, aku penasaran dengan gaya mengajarnya. Ia tidak terlihat seperti guru kalau bertemu denganku di rumah.

"Buka halaman 126, baca materi itu sampai selesai, lalu buat rangkumannya" Ia berkata dengan nada serius dan duduk, kemudian ia membaca Koran

'Ia amat tidak cocok menjadi guru.' Aku menghela nafas dan mulai membaca.

Tak lama kemudian, Taiga-sensei dipanggil oleh seorang guru dan keluar dari kelas. Semua murid menghela nafas lega dan mulai ribut.

Aku bingung, 'Mengapa tidak ada yang membaca dan merangkum lagi?'

Aku melihat Satou sedang tidur dan Rin sedang asyik sendiri. Aku kebingungan.

Sekumpulan cewek menghampiriku, sekitar 8 orang.

"Hai Saber!" Kata salah satunya ceria. Tetapi aku bisa menangkap nada sinis.

Mereka menyebutkan nama mereka satu persatu.

Aku tersenyum, "Senang berkenalan dengan kalian"

"Kami ke sini bukan untuk berkenalan denganmu." Kata salah seorang cewek, kalau tidak salah.. Rie

Aku mengernyit tak mengerti, "Lantas?"

"Kau tadi berjalan berdua dengan Issei, benar?" Kata seorang lagi, entah siapa.

"Benar" Aku tidak mengerti. 'Apa mau mereka?'

"Biar kuingatkan, MENJAUHLAH DARI ISSEI!" Kata entah siapa dari kerumunan itu.

Aku semakin heran, aku membuka mulut untuk bertanya, tetapi mereka memotongku.

"Issei itu ketua OSIS di sini, ia sangat populer."

"Ia jago olahraga, Ia bertanggung jawab, dan dia sangat tampan"

"Kami sudah menjadi fansnya sejak pertama, tetapi kau, anak baru, malah berdekatan dengan dia seenanknya"

"Kau kira kau akan lolos dari perbuatanmu ini, Hah? Anak baru aja."

"Menjauhlah darinya, atau rasakan akibatnya."

Mereka berbicara bergantian dengan cepat dan meninggalkanku begitu saja.

Aku tak mengerti, aku tak peduli.

Aku kembali pada bukuku dan merangkum.

_XxX Fate-Stay-Night XxX_

Malamnya, kediaman Shirou.

"Saber, kau hebat sekali," Rin sedang bergabung dengan kami saat makan malam.

"Maksudmu?" Sakura bertanya pada Rin. Aku terdiam

"Ia menjawab semua pertanyaan guru dengan fantastis. Ia sangat pintar. Semua guru memujinya tadi. Benar kan, Shirou?" Rin menjelaskan dengan semangat .

Shirou terdiam, ia menatapku sejenak, lalu mengangguk.

"Biasa saja. Pertanyaan tadi hanyalah matematika sederhana dan pertanyaan sejarahnya adalah pengetahuan umum" Aku berkata

"Trigonometri kau bilang sederhana?" Taiga menimpali.

"Bagaimana kau tahu bagaimana, siapa, dan kapan Jepang menjajah saat PD II? Itu bukan pengetahuan umum." Shirou akhirnya berbicara. *A/N: Di Jepang, mereka tidak pernah mengajar bahwa Jepang pernah menjajah Indonesia*

Aku tersenyum kecil, "Pengalaman adalah guru yang terbaik"

_XxX Fate-Stay-Night XxX_

Kamar Saber, 22.10

Aku sudah siap ingin tiduar, saat seseorang mengetuk dan menggeser pintu kamarku.

"Shirou, kenapa?"

"Kau masih ingin melanjutkan sekolah?" Ia bertanya, matanya terlihat khawatir.

"Tentu saja, memangnya kenapa?"

Ia menghela nafas, "Tidak apa-apa. Beristirahatlah."

Kemudian ia keluar. 'Kenapa dia?'

_XxX Fate-Stay-Night XxX_

-Shirou's POV-

Dia sama sekali tidak menyadarinya.

'Untuk seseorang yang pintar, ia sangat bodoh.'

Aku menghela nafas sekali lagi.

Bila begini terus, Saber akan berada dalam masalah.

Masalah yang besar.

_XxX Fate-Stay-Night XxX_

Gimana? Gimana?

Maaf kalo agak gaje. Agak bingung sih.

Umm, Kayaknya aku akan menyelesaikan cerita ini dalam 4 chapter.

Yah, itu kira-kira sih. :p

Mungkin update untuk chapter berikutnya akan agak lama. Soalnya ada tes banyak nih! *Hufff*

For now, RnR pls !

If you read and review my stories, I'll definitely read and review your stories!


	3. Chapter 3

**Saber Goes To School**

_Author: Livi Gamanganime_

_Disclaimer : Ga tau, yang jelas bukan punya saya.. _

_Genre(s): School life, romance_

UPDATE!

Yay! Sempat update, bahkan sebelum idul adha.

Thanks for all reviewers! Saya jadi semangat lanjutin cerita ini! ^^

Sekarang Saber mengalami berbagai kesulitan nih. Apa yang akan terjadi?

So, ENJOY!

_XxXFate-Stay-NightXxX_

Aku menatap sepatu sekolahku yang berada dalam loker.

'Basah' Aku masih menatap sepatuku. Terdiam membatu.

"Saber, kenapa?" terdengar suara ramah Rin.

Aku menoleh kepadanya, kemudian kembali menatap sepatuku.

Rin melihat sepatuku yang bsaha tersebut dan terlonjak kaget.

"OMG! Saber! Sepatumu kenapa?"

Aku mengangkat bahu, menggelengkan kepala.

Aku berpikir sejenak, membiarkan Rin yang sedang mengoceh entah apa.

'Aku harus mencari tahu' Aku melepas sepatu yang sedang kukenakan dan mengambil sepatu yang basah itu.

"Saber! Kau mau apa?"

Aku pakai sepatu sekolahku. Air merembes melewati kaos kaki, terasa dingin pada kakiku.

"Aku mau sekolah," Aku tersenyum, berjalan meninggalkan Rin yang masih terbenging bengong.

Suara air terdengar setiap aku melangkah. Semua mata tertuju padaku, menatap heran.

Aku tidak peduli, tujuanku kali ini hanya satu.

Kubuka pintu kelas dengan keras, mengumumkan kehadiranku. Semua orang yang ada di kelas kaget. Aku berjalan menuju kursiku.

'Masih ada lagi?' Mejaku penuh coretan, kursiku kotor dan basah.

Pergi kau!, Ke laut sana!, Jauh-jauh!, Jangan balik lagi! Itulah tulisan yang ada di mejaku.

Entah kenapa rasanya sakit.

"Saber" Aku menoleh.

"Biar kubantu." Issei menatapku kasihan.

Aku tersenyum kecil, "Terima kasih"

Kamipun membersihkan mejaku. Aku merasakan tatapan kumpulan cewek yang menyeramkan.

Tepat saat kami selesai membersihkan, bel sekolah berbunyi.

_XxXFate-Stay-NightXxX_

"Bagus sekali, Saber!" Terada-sensei memujiku untuk kesekian kalinya saat aku berhasil menyelesaikan soal dengan sempurna. "Kalian seharusnya belajar dari Saber. Ia baru seminggu sekolah di sini, tetapi dapat menyerap pelajaran dengan cepat." Ia melanjutkan sambil menatap seluruh kelas.

Sekali lagi, aku merasakan tatapan-tatapan menyeramkan.

Aku kembali ke kursiku. Berjalan cepat.

*GUBRAK*

"Ugh" Mukaku bertemu lantai, keras sekali.

Terdengar cekikikan geli, bahkan ada yang tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Seorang murid berkata sinis, "Jalan aja ga bener"

Seluruh kelas tertawa, kecuali tiga orang yang menatapku kasihan. *A/N: Taulah siapa*

Aku terdiam, menatap ke belakangku. Aku melihat kaki seseorang terjulur keluar dari meja.

'Dia sengaja.' Aku berdiri dengan cepat, berjalan menahan kemarahan.

"DIAM! Lanjutkan pekerjaan kalian halaman 261"

Semuanya berhenti tertawa, melanjutkan pekerjaan.

Aku menatap keluar jendela 'Apa selanjutnya?'

_XxXFate-Stay-NightXxX_

Istirahat siang,

Aku hendak berdiri, saat seseorang yang melewatiku berkata sinis, "Semuanya belum berakhir."

Aku menoleh cepat. Sepasang mata menatap tajam ke arahku, aku menatap tak kalah tajam.

Aku memalingkan muka. Berdiri dengan cepat, berjalan tak tentu arah.

Saat aku sadar, aku sudah berada di atap sekolah yang cukup luas.

Aku menghela nafas, duduk dengan tenang di dekat tembok dan merenung.

'Kenapa begini? Apa salahku?'

"Kau tidak salah apa-apa"

Aku terlonjak kaget, Shirou sudah berada di dekatku. Tanpa sadar, aku mengatakan apa yang kupikirkan.

"Sekolah yang berat, ya?" Ia bertanya

Aku mengangguk, "Apa salahku?"

"Tidak ada, kau hanya terlalu.. Sempurna"

"Maksudnya?"

Ia tersenyum kecil, "Kau bisa mengatasinya, Saber yang aku tahu tidak selemah itu."

Aku tersenyum kecil, "Semoga saja."

"Mengapa kau ada di sini?"

"Aku tidak tahu" Aku menatap ke atas, langit biru yang cerah. "Hanya berjalan tak tentu arah"

"Kalau begitu, arahmu sudah benar." Aku berpaling menatapnya, "Karena kau bertemu denganku."

Aku merasa hangat di pipiku, "Kok panas, ya?" aku spontan bertanya, sambil memegang pipiku.

Shirou yang melihat hanya tersenyum. "Kau akan mengerti nanti" kemudian ia berjalan pergi.

Aku tetap duduk termenung, tak menyadari kehadiran seseorang yang mengamati kejadian tersebut.

"Kau memang bodoh"

Aku kembali menolah, kulihat Archer berdiri di depanku, menggelengkan kepala.

"Apa maksudmu? Mengapa semua orang bersikap aneh? Aku sungguh tidak mengerti." Aku mendesah.

"Coba kau pikirkan apa yang telah kaulakukan seminggu ini."

"Menjadi murid yang baik," Aku menjawab.

Archer tidak menjawba, iapun menghilang.

'Kalian, manusia-manusia aneh!' Aku menggerutu dalam hati.

_XxXFate-Stay-NightXxX_

-Someone's POV-

"Lihat deh, setelah diteror berkali-kali pun dia masih aja show off."

Sekarang sedang pelajaran, pelajaran bebas, karena gurunya sedang pergi, hanya diberi tugas.

Aku terdiam mengamati 'si anak baru'. Haram bagiku menyebut namanya.

Ia melakukan tugasnya dengan baik, Issei tampak begitu dekat dengannya, dan hatiku panas melihatnya.

"Kita labrak aja dia" Aku berkata.

Cewek-cewek yang bergerombol di dekatku menatapku dengan semangat.

"Ayo kita beri dia pelajaran" Aku berkata lagi.

"Ide yang sangat bagus, Rie"

Aku tersenyum sadis, 'Tentu saja, seorang Rie tidak akan kalah dengan anak seperti dia.'

_XxXFate-Stay-NightXxX_

-Saber's POV-

Pulang sekolah,

Aku membereskan bukuku dengan cepat, melihat sekeliling kelas.

'Sepertinya Shirou sudah pulang.' Yah, tentu saja. Kami tidak pulang bersama karena akan aneh bila kami ketahuan tinggal bersama.

Aku keluar kelas, tak lama berjalan aku berhenti sejenak.

'Ada yang aneh' Aku melihat sekeliling, 'Terlalu sunyi'

Tiba-tiba ada ada tangan mencengkramku dari belakang dan tangan lain menutup mulutku.

"Follow me if you value your life" seorang cewek berkata. *A/N: bahasa inggris terdengar lebih keren daripada indonya xp*

Aku memberontak, tetapi tidak lepas karena tangan yang mencengkramku begitu kuat. Aku menoleh dan mendapati **lima** cewek sedang memegangku.

'Lima? Yang benar saja'

Mereka menarikku ke sebuah gudang tua dan melemparku kedalamnya.

"Ugh" Aku tersungkur di sebuah pojok.

"Renungkan perbuatanmu di sini, anak baru. Kita lihat saja, apa ada yang menemukanmu?" terdengar sebuah suara.

"TUNGGU!" aku bangkit seketika.

Terlambat, pintu telah dikunci dar luar. Terdengar suara cekikikan dan langkah menjauh cewek-cewek tersebut. Lalu semuanya sunyi.

Aku kesal, sungguh kesal. Aku melihat sekeliling gudang ini. Gelap, bau, lembab, usang, reyot, apek.

Aku menghela nafas panjang.

Aku bisa saja menghancurkan dinding kayu yang sudah tua, tetapi, tentu akan membuat keributan.

Tidak ada jendela, hanya lubang ventilasi kecil.

Aku terjebak di sini. Aku menghela nafas sekali lagi dan duduk di sebuah sudut.

Aku hanya bisa menunggu bantuan.

_XxXFate-Stay-NightXxX_

-Shirou's POV-

Pukul 7 malam.

Aku menunggu gelisah di depan rumah, Saber masih belum kembali.

'Aku sudah tidak bisa menunggu lagi.'

Aku masuk ke dalam rumah, untuk keluar lagi beserta sebuah jaket.

"Sakura, aku akan mencari Saber. Kau tunggu di rumah kalau misalnya Saber nanti kembali" Aku berseru sambil berjalan keluar.

"Aku ikut!" Rin, yang sekarang selalu menggangguku dengan keberadaannya di rumahku, mengejarku.

Aku tidak menggubrisnya, aku berjalan dengan cepat, setengah berlari.

"Kau begitu khawatir dengannya, ya?" Rin menjajari langkahku.

Aku mendengus pelan dan bergumam, "Tentu saja."

Ia tersenyum penuh arti, kemudian kami terdiam untuk beberapa saat.

Tempat pertama yang kucari adalah sekolah.

'Jadinya gini kan, bener dugaanku' Aku menghela nafas.

Aku teringat tatapan sinis kelompok cewek itu pada Saber.

Walau Saber tidak menyadarinya, aku memperhatikannya sepanjang sekolah.

Aku teringat gudang tua yang berada di belakang sekolah, 'Pasti di situ.'

Aku berjalan cepat ke gudang itu, Rin menguikutiku.

Aku menggedor pintunya, "SABER!"

"Aku di sini!" terdengar suaranya. Aku mendesah lega.

"Archer saja," Rin berkata.

Archer muncul entah darimana, menyerang pintu itu sampai rusak.

Setelah itu, ia menghilang lagi entah kemana.

"SABER!" Aku berteriak lagi.

Saber terlihat lemas, mungkin kekurangan oksigen. Tanpa sadar, aku memeluknya dengan erat.

Ia terlihat kaget, tetapi ia diam saja dan tidak menolak

"Ayo kita pulang," Rin angkat suara.

Aku mengangguk dan melepaskan pelukanku.

Kamipun pulang.

_XxXFate-Stay-NightXxX_

-Saber's POV-

Pukul 21.00, Kamar Saber

Rasanya segar kembali setelah makan dan mandi.

Gudang itu sangat sempit, membuatku sesak nafas.

Tetapi membuatku menyadari sesuatu.

Aku sudah mengerti. Aku sangat mengerti.

Terjebak dalam gudang itu memang membuatku berpikir, dan aku tahu apa yang telah kulakukan yang membuat mereka kesal.

Aku tersenyum, 'Lihat saja besok.'

_XxXFate-Stay-NightXxX_

Gimana?

Maaf kalo ada typo-typo nya. xp

RnR please.

P.S.: If you read and review my stories, I'll definitely read and review your stories. ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Saber Goes To School**

_Author: Livi Gamanganime_

_Disclaimer : Ga tau, yang jelas bukan punya saya.. _

_Genre(s): School life, romance_

Minna-san, Gomenne..

Ga bisa update karena alasan yang klise.

Lagi males bikin fict!

Ini chapter terakhir, Pheww, finally!

So, enjoy!

And please don't hate me.. DX

XxX-Fate-Stay-NightXxX

Sekarang, di depan kelas ini. Aku berdiri.

Aku menghela nafas sedikit dan memasuki kelas dengan langkah mantap.

Aku segera mengarah ke kerumunan cewek tukang gosip.

Mereka terkikik geli melihatku, tetapi langsung terdiam begitu melihat mukaku yang serius.

"Kalian pikir kalian hebat?"

Mereka tertegun, aku melanjutkan bicara.

"Sekarang aku mengerti kenapa begitu banyak kejadian yang menyebalkan terjadi padaku. Itu semua ulah kalian, kan? Kalian iri? Melihat aku begitu pintar. Asal kalian tahu itu semua juga tidak kudapat dengan waktu yang singkat, semuanya butuh proses. Bila kalian ingin menjadi pintar sepertiku, BELAJAR! Jangan hanya meneror orang, sama sekali tidak berguna." Aku menarik nafas, "Dan menurutku tidak akan ada cowok yang berniat dengan cewek-cewek berkelakuan busuk seperti kalian!"

Mereka syok. Aku berjalan keluar kelas. Murid-murid lain menatapku, tetapi aku tidak peduli.

Aku berjalan ke atap. Angin berhembus kencang. Aku menghela nafas.

"Pertunjukkan yang menarik". Aku menoleh

"Shirou. Yah, aku sudah muak melihat mereka. Cantik di luar, busuk di dalam" Ia tertawa.

Aku menoleh, kesal. "Kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa, lucu aja."

"Oh ya, besok aku sudah tidak mau sekolah lagi. Buat apa? Temen ga bener, pelajaran terlalu mudah. Membuang- buang waktu saja."

"Bukannya kamu sendiri yang ingin merasakan sekolah?"

"Yah, aku berubah pikiran." Shirou mendesah pelan.

"Apa katamu lah."

Lalu kami terdiam menatap langit biru.

'Bidangku adalah bertarung dan hanya bertarung, lalu..' Aku menoleh menatap Shirou, 'Tugasku hanya untuk melindungi dia. Dan hanya dia'

XxX-Fate-Stay-NightXxX

Gimana?

Pendek ya?

Gantung ya?

Gomen, saya sedang tidak ada ide.

Well, RnR pls.


End file.
